1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of encoding video data; and more specifically, to increasing the efficiency of the video data encoding device.
2. Background
Electronic devices such as personal computers, digital assistants, media players, wireless communication devices, and the like typically include a visual display unit to provide visual displays to a user. The visual displays may display video content which is a large number of still images displayed in rapid succession to provide a moving image. The video content may be transmitted to the electronic device or be provided on a storage medium. The video content will typically be encoded to reduce the size of the data before transmission or storage. Data compression can be a time consuming aspect of the encoding process.
It would be desirable to provide a mechanism that can reduce the time required for data compression during encoding of video data.